


realization

by rushmanoff



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushmanoff/pseuds/rushmanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these dorks finally make a move on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	realization

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i've been thinking about. i really like the idea of these two together, they're just big cuties and i had to smush their faces together. hopefully this inspires someone to write a legit fic for these two??? (pretty please)

     Scott put his forearm on the wall, right beside Luis' head. He leaned in close to his face, smirking "but I thought daddy didn't get scared?" he said. His eyes flicked down to Luis' lips.

     "Oooh, man uh, yeah" Luis laughed nervously. "Just the first time I been with a dude, you know?" he gulped and looked away.

     “You know you don’t have to worry with me” Scott breathed across his face, his thumb moving to rub at Luis’ eyebrow scar. Luis smiled faintly, remembering their days in jail. All those days, sharing a cell with Scott, having a slight gay panic when he first saw he’d be sharing his living space with such a gorgeous man. He’d never acted on his attractions, never wanted to make it weird between them. Plus, he wasn’t gay!? He kept telling himself just because he liked art galleries and wine tastings didn’t have anything to do with his sexuality. So he and Scott just became good friends and cellmates. But once Luis was out, he found himself missing the man’s face more and more every day.

      Scott saying his name brought Luis back to the present, remembering he was currently between his friend's’ lips and the wall. He was right; this was his friend here. They’d been together through jail, burglaries, and the whole Scott-can-turn-into-a-tiny-ant-man thing. He could handle kissing him too.  
     “So, you wanna call me daddy?” Luis joked. Scott rolled his eyes but his smile got even wider.  
     “Oh, shut up and kiss me” he said. And he did.


End file.
